Alek Falls For Someone Else
by MagicTrix17
Summary: A new girl shows up and Alek's smitten. It's love at first sight. Except she's human. When Alek loses himself and kisses her he's devastated. But what if she lives? She's an unusual person with a strange past, but she is human. So why did she live?
1. Her First Day of School

The Nine Lives of Chloe King

She stared at her hands, which she held above her. Her fingernails were black and dark purple, complimenting her ivory skin. She scanned her palms, then turning them over to look at the two ponytail holders on her left wrist, one black and one red. She traced a scar just below her right pointer finger, then switched to the one following the length of her thumb. Both a pale red, and both unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for, or got close enough to notice.

Her silky hair splayed out beneath her on the pillow and she let out a sigh. Her first day here. In San Francisco. Tomorrow was her first day of school.

She couldn't wait.

...That was sarcasm. Get used to it.

She rolled over on her mattress and closed her eyes, prepared to sleep.

_Shoot. _Her first day of school and she was late. Lovely. She paused when she rounded a corner, blinking.

An obvious jock with blond hair and well-developed muscles had his hands on either side of a nervous teenager girl, whose blond curls hung past her shoulders.

It was pathetically visible that she was trapped and seriously wanted a getaway.

She was only a few feet away and could hear the jock's British accent as he tried unsuccessfully to seduce her. He leaned closer to kiss the girl, who was staring at him, more fearful than anything.

She cleared her throat and the boy snapped up, shooting her a glare that vanished when he got a full glimpse of her.

Her dark straight hair hung to her waist, crimson red streaks running through it and she wore flattering black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, flat black boots, and a zipped up long sleeve jacket.

The jock sniffed, noticing the smell of spicy cinnamon coming from her. It smelled nice.

She wore a black over-the-shoulder bag that hung on her hip and black shades hid her eyes. She removed them, clipping them onto the strap of her bag, showing impossibly emerald green that contrasted beautifully with her dark style.

A silver bracelet hung around her right wrist, gleaming and a tight black choker around her neck with a ruby embedded in the front, while a bunch of mini sapphires surrounded it.

"Hello," She greeted in a strangely smooth, melodic voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought rape was illegal in the U.S."

The jock's mouth parted, but he couldn't find any words, so he simply stared at her, dumbfounded.

The girl rolled her lips inward, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Alek!" The jock and the blond both looked at the stairs, where the call had come from while the third student simply watched them.

Their scents were different. Now before you ask, she doesn't know how she knows. She just has an overly-sensitive nose.

Especially the girl's. Along with the strawberries from the girl's shampoo there was something else...something she couldn't discern.

The person who had called Alek's name descended the staircase. She seemed slightly Mexican, but pretty nevertheless.

"Jasmine." He greeted, hesitantly.

"Who are these girls?"

"Tate," The arrival cut in. "I'm new to the school and got a little lost. I was quite surprised to find someone like him," She motioned to Alek. "Trying to rape her." She nodded to the chick.

Jasmine's glare darkened and Alek looked at Tate like 'thanks a lot.'

Tate merely rose an eyebrow, a small smile twitching at her lips.

"Chloe, go to class." Jasmine ordered. "You too...Tate."

Alek's POV

After Tate and Chloe left it took me forever to explain to Jasmine what had been going on and she _finally _let me get to class. Never thought I'd be so relieved to get there either.

I scanned the kids in the room as I made my way to my seat, feeling a pang of disappointment at not seeing Tate's face.

As the teachers droned on and on with various lectures I found myself picturing Tate. She was attractive, that was obvious, but something else about her pulled me in. Whether it was her bright, green eyes, her graceful qualities, or her athletic body, I just couldn't place it. And every time I saw her face in my mind I had to remind myself of the Curse. And the fact that she was human.

But still...

I found myself walking home alone after school; quite unusual for someone as popular as me, but the silence was welcomed. I needed time to think and clear my head. But I found myself sub-consciously following a familiar spicy scent until I heard it.

The most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Singing. A guitar was playing along, complimenting the voice nicely with a flawless combination.

"_You never know when love will stri-ike_

_You never know when your heart'll fly-y_

_But just in case it's love at first si-ight_

_Always look into their eye-eye-eye-eyes._

_And you always wanna ma-ake su-ure, _

_so see if you notice the little de-ta-ils._

_Like the way their face lights up when they smile,_

_Or how they hide behind sarcasm when they're hurt._

Following the song, Alek found himself at an open window, staring at Tate's back as she sat on the far edge of her bed, a guitar in her hands.

_You can never be sure,_

_but if you are and you know he's the one,_

_that he's whose taken your hea-art,_

_that he's whose stolen your love,_

_then don't just sit there and wa-atch,_

_stand up and fight,_

_get the guy,_

_or at least you can die-ie try-ying._

Suddenly Tate stopped, tilting her head she sniffed, _sniffed _the air, then turned, only to see Alek standing right behind her. Her eyes widened.

She stood, setting the instrument, which was shiny black with swirls of dark purple all over, on her bed as she faced him.

"You know there's this new invention called knocking," She glanced at the open window behind him. "And a door."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

"Not getting shot."

Alek chuckled.

Tate rubbed the back of her head. "Um, how long were you there?"

"Long enough to know being a singer is a very high possibility for a future career. What song was that anyway? I don't ever remember hearing that one before."

"U-Uh, I wrote it. Nice to have your input, though."

"Anytime."

Tate hesitated. "You know, I've been hearing me sing it all the time, but that doesn't really help me so would you...?"

"Ah, I don't really sing."

Alek almost died then and there seeing the look of intense disappointment on her face. And knowing he caused it.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Gimme the lyrics."

Her eyes immediately lit up and she scrambled for a piece of paper on her pillow. Snatching it up she handed it to him happily, then picked up her guitar.

He focused on the words and managed to get them out of his mouth in the correct order, though in the correct key he wasn't sure.

The guitar matched the notes perfectly, not one mistake or screw up.

When he finished he looked at Tate for an opinion.

She was staring into space, thinking about something he wished she would explain to him.

Instead, he stuck to waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Earth to Tate."

She snapped up. "Oh, sorry Alek. You sounded pretty good...for a rapist."

He groaned. "About that, I wasn't raping her. I was flirting."

"Whatever you say." She stood, taking the paper from him.

When she met his gaze time seemed to stop, standing still to where it was just the two of them. No thoughts ran through either of their minds, no thinking about their next move...or the consequences.

Alek bent down the mere inch it took, pressing his lips to hers. They were unbelievably soft and gentle and he tasted the grape from her chapstick. His tongue slid along her closed mouth and slowly she opened, allowing him access. As the kiss got deeper his hands wound around her waist while hers fluttered up, almost reluctantly to his neck, clasping themselves together. A battle for dominance ensued which he eventually won, but the drawn-out-bout left him breathless. His eyes had closed of their own free will as he pulled her closer and closer, until not even a strip of paper would fit between them. Her body molded perfectly against his own. Then his eyes shot open and he pushed Tate away with more force than intended. She crashed into the wall, wincing as she slid to the ground.

Her gaze, surprisingly not angry with the rough handling, instead confused, looked up at him.

"Alek? What happened?"

He stared at her, an emotion of pure horror written on his face.

"Oh no...oh God no..."

"What's the matter? Are you married or something?"

She stood slowly, pressing a hand to her temple gingerly.

"Oh, God, Tate. You can't die. Not because of me."

"Die? What the heck are you talking about?"

He just shook his head, turned, and fled from the room.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I know that you probably think it's too fast as a relationship, but there was that talk about Mai knowing exactly who their mate was at first sight and all that, so I figured for them, it's perfect. Except for the fact that Tate's not Mai. But Alek is so I mostly wrote it from his point of view. Oh, and the song is mine so if any of you try to copywrite it there will be HELL TO PAY. Thank you. Please read and review, while you're at it.**


	2. The Truth

The next day Alek couldn't stand it. Tate hadn't shown up for school that day and on the off chance that she was Mai and had just slept in he went to her apartment; this time using the door in case she really was alive and was serious about him being shot. He still didn't knock, though, so that completely ruined the whole point of her threat. The last room he checked was her bedroom, which was just as tidy as always. No dead bodies, of course. He was briefly surprised and a sense of hope overcame him, until it was brutally murdered by the possibility that she could have just taken a walk and died then. Still, his gaze swept around the room, scanning its every little detail. Her pillow and sheets were lavender, while the blanket was black and there were no personal items. Just a laptop sitting idle on her desk, charging.

No pictures, no letters, nothing like that. And now that he thought about it, she lived alone too.

Then the unexpected image of her lying dead on the sidewalk crept in, nearly bringing tears with it.

Then his phone rang. Fumbling around, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alek! It's Jasmine, Chloe's in trouble, come to the Coit Tower NOW!"  
>Then the connection was broken.<p>

Without a word he slid the cell back into his pocket and took off, out the still open window.

At the Coit Tower Jasmine and Alek had met up and were now chasing after Chloe, who had fled into the woods after losing a life.

Jasmine tackled her to the ground and Alek yelled for Chloe to stop when he saw the claws ready to rip into his 'cousin's' skull.

"No! Chloe, stop!"

"What the heck?" The three of them turned to see another figure hidden underneath a black hood, much like Alek and Jasmine were wearing. "What is she?" The person's face lifted up showing unmistakable emerald eyes. Their identities registered to her at the same time as hers did to them.

"Chloe? Jasmine? Alek? Why do I know you? And what in the world _is _she. What is with the claws?"

"Tate? You're alive?" Alek breathed, not sure if this was some dream and if it was wishing that Jasmine and Chloe would get lost so he could be alone with Tate.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to die just because you kissed me. You're not _that _drop-dead gorgeous."

While Jasmine was trying to comprehend what she'd said Alek spoke quickly, "B-but why weren't you at school?"

"I had a headache. You know, throwing someone against a wall tends to do that."

Jasmine stood, glancing from Alek to Tate, then turning to a glare she fixed on her 'cousin.'

"You _kissed _her?"

As if he hadn't even heard her, he stepped towards Tate who in sync, took a step back, holding out a hand to him.

"Oh no, before you even get near me I want to know what you are, what she is, and why the heck you thought I'd die after you kissed me."

Alek nodded, too stunned to say anything else.

"Alek!" Jasmine snapped. "Tate, go home."

"NO! I deserve an explanation and I'm pretty sure she does too." Chloe stood up next to Tate, realizing she was the person to side with at the moment.

"Listen, we'll tell you everything later but-"

"NO." Tate interrupted, her tone forceful. "We want an explanation now. No excuses, no lies, we want the whole story."

Jasmine sighed. She had lost fair and square.

"Fine, follow me."

She turned and began to walk with Chloe following and Alek dropped behind to stand beside Tate, who was keeping a safe distance behind everyone. She glanced at him wearily.

"Alek...unless you have an explanation stay away from me."

"But-"

"After I get answers we will discuss what happened...between us."

He decided to take what he could get.

"Tatelyn Moon," Spoke someone from behind them. Everyone stopped. Alek noticed Tate's fist tighten as she whispered a fervent prayer that it wasn't who she thought it was. "Is that you?"

So much for that. She turned.

"Hey Bobby." The greeting was tired. The man was in his late twenties and obviously worked out regularly. His brown hair was slicked back and he flashed her a grin.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Jasmine nodded, took Chloe's arm, and pulled her away while Alek simply slid into the nearest alley to eavesdrop.

"Bobby, you followed me from Ireland? What the heck?"

"I'm not going to let you go that easily."  
>"Bobby...you need to <em>get a life<em>."

"I have one."

"Without me."

"Ah, well that's too bad."

"For you."

Alek blinked and missed it. When his eyes opened Bobby was pressed against the wall while throwing stars were lined in between each of Tate's fingers while her arms were crossed against her chest and her knuckles clenched.

"Stay away from me. I'm sick and tired of having you stalk me. Got it?"

Bobby's eyes were wide with fear and he nodded.

Tate took a step back and her arms fell to her sides. The weapons disappeared, some into her sleeves, others into her bag and some beneath the edge of her jacket.

Bobby scampered away.

Tate turned.

"Alek, come out come out wherever you are."

He showed himself.

She smiled at him.

"Were you watching too?"

He nodded.

"Your verdict?"

"I deserve just as much of an explanation as you."

"Yes but I asked first so lead me to wherever it is you were taking us."

Picking up a fast pace they caught up with the two girls just as they were entering the apartment.

Tate scanned the room and whistled.

"Wow, nice place."

"Thanks."

Then Valentina came out of an adjoining bedroom. She stared at the unfamiliar teenagers in her apartment, then jerked her head, signalling for the two she was familiar with into a meeting.

Alek motioned for the two to sit on the couch. Chloe did. Tate remained standing.

He sighed and joined Valentina and Jasmine behind the counter, keeping their voices low so the other two couldn't hear.

"Who are they?"

"Blond one is Chloe and the other one is Tate."

"What are they doing here?"

Jasmine shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Chloe's Mai."

"And the other one?"

"I kissed her." Alek spoke up.

"Alek, how could you! We don't have an antidote for that and we can't afford to have dead bodies on our hands!"

"He kissed her last night, mom." Jasmine interrupted.

Valentina immediately closed her mouth.

"And she's not Mai." Jasmine added.

Valentina's eyebrows scrunched up, thinking.

"You know," Tate said, attracting their attention. "We're still waiting for an explanation."

Valentina strode over to her and Alek and Jasmine winced inwardly.

Tate was in for a scare.

Valentina glared down at the girl.

"You can leave whenever you want, because an explanation is not what you'll get."

Tate's eyes narrowed and she straightened, folded her arms across her chest, and glared right back up at the intimidating woman with equal, if not more, ferocity.

"We both deserve an explanation. Unless, of course, you want this on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper."

"You would die before that happened."

"I'd like to see you try and accomplish that." Tate snarled, her emerald daggers matching Valentina's dark ones step by step.

Alek and Jasmine stared nervously, noticing the warrior's intense anger and Alek spotted Tate's hand fluttering over her concealed shuriken. Just as Valentina whipped a dagger out of her shirt, Tate flicked her wrist and a throwing star flew up, knocking both weapons away harmlessly.

Before they knew it Valentina had a sword to Tate's stomach while she held throwing needles protruding from between her fingers to Valentina's neck, both their gazes even.

Finally Valentina relented and lowered her weapon. Tate did the same, them vanishing seemingly into thin air.

"Sit." Valentina ordered.

This time Tate did, a small smirk evident on her face.

She had won.

Valentina explained about the Mai.

**There is the second chapter and forgive the rudeness of the note in the first chapter. I allowed my friend to do that and have now learned not to. Ever again. But that was my song, so please do not copywrite it. I actually thought that one was halfway decent. Anyway, please do read and review. I would appreciate it immensely.**


	3. Romeo and Juliet

When she was done Chloe was staring at her hands, trying to wrap her mind around the whole concept while Tate was chewing on her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Your turn." Alek said.

"Alright, I suppose it is. I was raised in Japan."

"You don't look Japanese."

"I didn't say I was born there. Anyway, I was raised at a Samurai school and quickly became the top ninja. However, I got bored. I had surpassed even the coaches, but that wasn't enough. I began snooping around and found that the academy wasn't so...trustworthy. They were taking their best students and brainwashing them, until they were loyal slaves to the headmaster. I was their next target. When I was ten I ran away. I have traveled many places and finally got away from them. They have no clue where I am," She shrugged. "That's about it."

"What about your parents and Bobby?"

"My dad is the headmaster and I saw him kill my mom. Bobby...I met him in Italy. Apparently he," She paused, searching for the right choice of words. "Liked what he saw and hasn't stopped pestering me since."

"But why didn't my kiss affect you?"

"That's what I still don't get. Why would you think it would?"

"Well, Mai and humans aren't compatible. If a Mai kisses a human then they die."

Chloe stiffened.

"But I kissed someone. On my birthday. Is he gonna be alright? Will he live? Oh no, what have I done."

Tate glanced at Alek.

"And you kissed me knowing this?"

He blushed slightly, which was unlike him on its own. "I got caught up in the moment."

"So I could have died and lost the chance to avenge my mother's death because you got caught up in the moment?"

He ducked his head.

"Okay," Valentina started. "This still doesn't explain why you didn't die, so I'm gonna take a guess and say you don't know. So while we try to find out, you're going to stay here."

"Right, sorry, but I'm gonna have to refuse."

"It wasn't an offer."  
>"Then it must have been a suggestion because I know you wouldn't order me around. And I still refuse. Listen, I promise never to tell anyone about it, not that they would believe me, and in fact, I won't even talk to you ever again. All three of you can just stay out of my life and I won't care at all. Goodbye."<p>

She picked up her discarded bag, slung it over her shoulder, and strode out the door without looking back.

"She wasn't lying." Valentina whispered, glancing at Alek, whose hurt eyes were fixed on the spot she had been in.

The next day was torture for Alek. He kept spotting her in the halls and his heart would lift, then he'd remember what she'd said and he would feel the heartbreak all over again.

After school he headed towards her apartment, another song reaching his ears as he went.

_And when your heart gets broken,_

_At least you'll know you've spoken,_

_So don't feel regret,_

_Don't feel sorry._

_'Cause maybe, just maybe he'll come back to you._

_You see him glance your way,_

_Dodge around you in the halls,_

_Act busy when you walk by,_

_And you know he's just trying,_

_To pretend he doesn't care._

_But when you see his heartbreak._

_You'll know it's just an act,_

_And you'll have to make a bold move,_

_To get him ba-ack._

She paused.

"Alek?" She called tentatively, turning.

He was closer than she had expected and her eyes darted to his.

She blinked at him.

He stared at her.

"Well?" She asked finally.

"Did you really mean it?" He blurted out.

"Mean what?"

"That you wouldn't care if I stayed out of your life?"

"No."

"Liar. Valentina can spot a lie ten miles away."

Tate chuckled. "You don't get it. I said all three of you."

"So?"

"There were four of you in the room."

Alek's eyes widened in realization.

Tate set her guitar on the floor and leaned back against the wall.

"I thought you would have picked up on that."

He let out a relieved laugh. Still the same Tate.

Then he rubbed the back of his head.

"So...what's next?" Tate asked.

"Well, I don't want to not see you, but Valentina and Jasmine would totally flip out if they found out about this..."

"We could keep it a secret." Tate ventured.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?"

She giggled. "Yeah, like Romeo and Juliet."

"Well then, fair maiden, I bid you a farewell." He bent pressing his mouth to hers briefly. It was so easy for him to lose control of himself in her touch as her fingers massaged his scalp. He gripped her shoulders, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other and Alek savored her taste. He could actually enjoy the contact without the fear of killing her. He had to force himself to part. He still had to meet with Valentina.

"I just await your next visit, thou shalt not keep me waiting I hope."

"Of course not, how could I dream of such a thing?"

With exchanged grins, he disappeared out the window.

Later that night Alek leaned in through his usual opening. The bedside lamp was on illuminating Tate's face as she read her book, Ipod playing at the same time.

It didn't seem as if she had noticed him.

When he turned to leave her voice stopped him.

"Are you just going to stand out there or what?" She hadn't even looked up.

He entered her room and she switched off her Ipod, setting the book to the side.

"How do you do that?"

"I can smell your cologne."

"Really?" He plopped down at her side, stretching himself out next to her. "Does it smell good?" He asked, leaning over to kiss her neck at the same time giving her the chance to take in his strong cologne.

"Very." She purred, making him chuckle as he nibbled at her shoulder. She hummed when he hit a sensitive spot and he smirked, ravaging the skin. Shivers ran up her spine and she bit back moans he desperately wanted to hear.

He bit harder and her fingers tightened in his hair. She was not going to give in easily.

A determined glint in his eye, his lips moved to hers achingly slowly and he locked her in a passionate kiss.

He pushed her shoulder so she lay flat on her back, their mouths still moving in a steady rhythm against each other he suspended himself over her, pulling away. He stared into her eyes and just stayed there, taking pleasure in the fact that he was here with her.

Tate's emerald gaze softened and she pressed her palms against her bed, sliding herself up into sitting position. He sat back, giving her a bit of space.

"Alek," She hesitated, twiddling her thumbs sub-consciously. "I want to go on a date with you...tomorrow."

"A date?"

He saw the hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah, please?" She clasped her hands together.

"If that's what you want, but can I ask why?"

Tate's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well, I may be a samurai, but I'm still a girl and I kinda want to start out dating you before getting too, um, intimate."

He nodded, amused. "Sure."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

Her eyes averted to his, questioningly.

"My love?"

Alek blinked, a faint red in his face mirroring hers.

"Um, I figured that's what Romeo would say...to Juliet."

"Mm hm."

She didn't sound so sure.

**That was the third chapter. Please leave me suggestions, I need some help.**


End file.
